


Find the Warmth

by Sleepii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Mice (Voltron), Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sad lance, She pronouns for Pidge, Slow Burn, im sorry if this sucks, leave me alone hes too pure, rough language, this is my first fanfic, yes rover is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepii/pseuds/Sleepii
Summary: Keith finds himself in a Galra ship, not knowing where he is.Keith explores the ship, trying to find Lance. Then he slowly starts to realize.He has a lot more feelings about Lance than he expected.





	Find the Warmth

Warmth. 

Where was it?

It's so cold...

The red paladin thought, as he sat up from the unearthly ground. He looked around. Everything seemed so blurry. He was aching. Rubbing his eyes a bit, he finally readjusted his sights. 

Steel walls. Strange technology. Galra ship. Thats when it all came back to him. The Paladins were on a mission, to rescue a hostage taken by Zarkon. Getting lost in the heat of battle with a couple of galra fleets, he found his way inside the ship with Lance following him, yelling at him to pull back and to not advance. With how Keith is, he didn't listen. 

He pondered a bit, trying to remember what else had happened, and realized.

Lance followed him. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. The concern and adrenaline for his friend rushed through his body which made him have a bit of energy to quickly put himself up.

" Lance... Where...where could he be..? " He glanced around a bit, hoping for some way to start investigating. He looked to his left, then his right, seeing a tunnel that went further down into the depths of the ship. Did he really want to take this risk? He looked down at his bruised arm, the stinging pain rushing through him as the adrenaline slowly rushes away. 

 

No. He had to put himself at risk. Anything for his friend. Anything. For Lance.

Rubbing his arm a bit and pulling out his Bayard, he made his way down into the dark mystery. As he was walking and inspecting the tunnel, he tried digging up more memories buried inside him. He didn't like this feeling. This feeling of despair and confusion. He wanted to know what was going on, but nothing was clicking back into his mind.

Frustration started to rise as a few minutes pass and no leads and no new entrances to check out. There were just multiple doors that were shut, just like his mind. With a growl, he punched one that was right beside him. He regretted immediately with a wince escaping from his mouth, pulling back and holding his hand close. Pain surged through, doubling since he was putting his sore arm into more than it can handle. 

The hothead can usually take in a lot of pain and shake it off, but he was too weak now. His loss of his focus was getting to him.

But that's when he heard it.

A groan. Right behind the steel door.

Surprised, he pushed his pain aside and instead was filled with a glimmer of hope.

" Lance..? " he muttered out, unsure if what he heard was true. It sounded just like Lance. Was it a trap? He didn't want to, but he had to take a chance. He needed to know if he was safe. He whipped his arm a bit, making his red bayard turn into a sword. He angled himself and sliced. 

Then there he was. Lance.

He was laying in a cell, looking much more miserable than the red paladin. Feeling relieved, he rushed over to the weakened teen, clutching at the bars. Lance looked up, trying to inspect the young hothead.

All he could out was a groan, his weakened state not letting him speak. That all Keith needed and he let out a sigh of relief. 

" You look fucked up.." He said with a slight chuckle and smile. The other beaten teen didn't take that well and sent a glare in his direction. Keith rolled his eyes, being used to Lance's attitude-with their constant fights- and looked around the room. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw a panel with galra technology. Looking at his unsore arm, he then looked down at his hand, then balled it into a fist. "Gotta make this part Galra thing useful.." He said to himself as he walked towards the panel. He inspected it a bit, seeing that he had to place his palm on it to activate. Doing so, the cell bars withdrew, leaving Lance in the open.

Keith headed over to him, crouching down and picking up his weak friend, letting him lean against his red armor and placing his head in between Lances armpit and thin arm. " Gotcha. You owe me for this ya know. " Lance snarked at his statement. " tch..yeah right..." 

Keith shrugged it off and slowly started walking, carrying the other paladin. " You have your Bayard, right?" Questioned Keith. " Oh course I have it..its right.....oh no.." Lance looked over at his side, with no Baryard to be seen. He groaned once again, though out of frustration this time. " Guess not." Keith said as he noticed why the teen looked saddened. " Well, looks like you're going to have to be my prince huh? " He let out a chuckle, a weak one. The male blushed, taken aback that Lance was flirting with him. Was he flirting? He couldn't tell, even though he already knew that Lance was Bi. He decided to shrug it off, " Yeah yeah, whatever.." Though the slight happiness that he felt still lingered. He didn't show it of course.

Keith continued walking on through the never ending tunnel, holding Lance close to him. Now that there was mostly silence and no other paladins yelling and running around, it seemed slightly peaceful. Even if they were trapped inside the enemy's ship with little to no hope escaping. Keith just wanted out, yet he cherished the peace and quiet, like how I was back in his old cabin. Out where no one was around to bother him. He was in daze when Lance spoke out and snapped him out of reality. Blinking, he looked over at him, giving him a look of " What?" The Cuban face palmed, then pointed at what seems to be door, different than what the other doors they have been walking past for the last 3 minutes. Keith felt uncertain, not wanting to put him, and a damaged Lance, in danger. 

" I'm not sure about this Lance. You literally can't do anything and I can't just leave you behind and risk you getting hurt while I investigate." Lance burrowed his eyebrows, having distaste of what Keith had just said. " I'm not out of commission. I can do this just fine. " He tried pulling away from Keith, only to be meet with sharp pain all throughout his body and almost collapsing again, not before Keith quickly snatched him again. "What did I tell you.." Lance quickly looked away, anger rising once again. They always fight and bicker, but this time it was different. " I just don't want to be seen as useless ok...!!" Keith flinched a bit, thrown off guard by his sudden yelling and showing of expression. Looking down and going a bit more limp, he tried avoiding eye contact from embarrassment. " I just.. I don't know.. I feel like I'm not meant to be on the team. I-I mean..Keith you are smart and strong, Shiros our leader, Pidge is amazing at technology, Hunk makes amazing food for us and me..?.. Do I even fit in the picture?.." Keith was evaluating his face, feeling pitiful for him. How could he have not notice this going on? How could he have not seen Lance going through this pain of rejection and unwantingess? 

He gave Lance a sad look, nothing that he was trying to fight back tears, shaking. Shaking in fear of Keith making fun of him. He finally exploded but to what price? The red paladin finally broke the silence. " Look Lance..I.."

That's when the whole gala ship shook, knocking them both off their feet and interrupting their bonding moment. They both land with a loud steel thud against the floor, moaning with pain. " What was that? " Keith asked as he slowly got up, making sure that Lance was getting the help he needed to do the same. He brushed some dust off his leg armor and when he was about to answer with a snarky comment, a loud thud echoed throughout the tunnel. " Hey, there you guys are!" That's when they looked up, and saw it. Them. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge, finally came to rescue them. 

Keith and Lance smiled brightly as they saw their friends finally came through. Shiro came through the broken door and the other two followed right beside. " Hey , how are you holding up? " He says as he goes over and picks up Lance, putting him in the same position and Keith had him. " Um, well I'm fine, just a slightly bruised arm, Lance on the other hand is a completely different story, b-but wait. How'd you three get in here? " Keith asked with concern. Pidge adjusted her glasses, giving off a proud smile. " Hacked my way in. All thanks to my little buddy Rover. " Hunk stepped in, having a sparkled up face. " Oh yeah , you should have seen it! All those coding and fast fingers clicking all around! It was amazing. Sucks you guys missed it.." " I think they can see it next time, but for now we have to get off this ship, our lions and Allura are waiting for us." Shiro added in. The rest of the group nodded, heading for the lions and escaping to a wormhole, living for another day. 

On the way back to the castle, Keith realized something. " Wait.. They still have Lances Bayard! And what happened to the hostage? " Shiro looked over at Keith, then at a exhausted Lance sleeping, disappointment seeped through him. How could a leader didnt notice that the paladin's weapon was missing? " Guess we are gonna have to fight without him, and that will be our next mission, getting back Lances baya-" Right then, Pidge stepped in front of Keith holding what seemed to be one of the space mice that Allura treasure and can speak to. " Wait.. We went through all that..for a rodent?" Keith raised his eyebrows and brought his face closer, scaring the little mice away into Pidges sweater. " Hey be nice to him! Allura needed us to rescue this little guy.. Because he's family to her.." Pidge looked at the mouse that popped his head out of Pidges collar, looking down in guilt. 

Family? Keith didn't understand connections like that. Not when he didn't have anyone like that anymore. He noticed he stepped over the line and backed off, although not apologizing. The whole trip back was pure silence, until they docked. 

Allura was crying tears of joy when she was reunited with her lost mouse, while the rest of the team headed to their rooms, but not before they placed Lance in a pod to heal up. Keith was the last to go, and stayed behind to just.. stare at the boy that was Lance. He was still amazed that he expressed his true feelings, when he never does that with the other paladins. He always pulled a " tough guy " look, but for a second, Keith got to see how Lance really was. Someone sensitive, someone who needed to feel accepted in order to feel complete.

He touched the pod, placing his fingertips on it. Not wanting to disturb him anymore, he walked away, clutching his gloved hand close to him. 

The pod. 

It was cold. 

The cold that was crying out for help, to be warm again.


End file.
